Where Girl Go?
by the10thcullen
Summary: MYSIMS KINGDOM STORY. Sylvia decides to go back to study at The Royal Academy. What will Gonk do without her by his side? And what happens when Sir Vincent finds his way back on the island? R&R!
1. Starting Over

Here's another random story idea I got the other night. I may be doing a story about every island in the game, so bear with me. This story includes The Uncharted Isle and The Royal Academy. And, when I'm in Gonk's perspective or Gonk's talking, my grammar is not going to be perfect because Gonk doesn't know perfect English. My sentences will be very simple because I planned them that way.  
**Disclaimer:** You should know it…EA, not mine. Characters (except Marie), not mine.

* * *

_~…Normal POV…~_

It's been 2 years since Sir Vincent Skullfinder disbanded all his hopes of making history by capturing Gonk's pet dinosaur on the Uncharted Isle. Marie, the newest Wandolier, convinced him of other treasures on another island. Needless to say, he tore down his camp and left the next day…but not before collecting some fossils he found by the volcano. Gonk and Sylvia couldn't be happier when he left. Sylvia, being a Royal Academy dropout, was able to come up with an assortment of gadgets that made simple tasks easier. Gonk, on the other hand, had learned how to catch and cook fish for their dinner. Yes, life couldn't be easier for the happy couple…that is, until Sylvia decided to go back to The Royal Academy.

The decision was thought about over many days and nights for Sylvia. On one side, she could go back and earn her degree at the academy. On the other side, she could live the adventurous side on the island with Gonk. In the end, she'd rather have her degree to prove to her parents that she could finish something in her life.

"I'll only be gone for a month or two, Gonk. You know how everything runs around here. Just be careful if the volcano starts shaking the whole island. " She said to him while loading her bags onto the boat.

"But…why Girl leave?" Gonk asked, frown evident on his face.

"I've told you a hundred times! I'm going back to the Royal Academy to finish up my classes and earn my degree in Archaeology." She said, loading the last suitcase. "I'll miss you." She ran back to him and wrapped her arms around him. He was confused about her choice, but respected it. They waved good-bye as her boat started sailing away from the dock.

_~…Gonk POV…~_

Where Girl go? Why Girl leave isle? Is isle not good enough? Gonk don't understand Girl's strange ways, but Gonk must go feed Bobaboo his dinner. **(A.N.: Whenever I'm in Gonk's perspective, he'll be talking in the third person…referring to himself as Gonk.) **Now that Gonk done with that, Gonk will go to Gonk's best fishing spot to catch Gonk's dinner. Wow! Gonk catched 6 fish for dinner! Gonk must save some fish for Girl! *Yawn* Gonk tired, Gonk will save fish for tomorrow…Gonk sleep now.

* * *

First part done! Second part in works! How will Gonk survive without Girl by his side? Stay tuned to find out! :D And don't be afraid to comment on my writing.


	2. Academy News and A Visitor

_~...Still Gonk POV...~_

Gonk awake. Sun still low. Gonk stomach growling. Maybe go cook fish Gonk caught yesterday. Bobaboo over by shallow water. Gonk go wash off, sand all over body. Gonk miss Girl badly. Wonder what Girl do now?

_~...Sylvia POV...~_

I was finally finished unpacking all my things. It was decided that I stay in the girls' dorm. The other girls welcomed me in right away. The girl's introduced themselves: Clara, Summer, Liberty, Raven, Amelia, and Noelle. Summer instantly recognized from one of her classes, but Liberty and I had never met before. So, we girls spent the day chatting and walking around campus finding odd things to do. We settled at the pier when the boys showed up, 7 of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Summer glared at them.

"We're here to introduce ourselves. This is Billy, Travis, Ian, Blaine, Luis, and Iggy. And I'm Chaz McFreely, resident daredevil. So...who's the new girl?"

I stand up and proudly stated my name. I also told them all about my adventures on the Uncharted Isle. While telling them about Gonk, I felt this twinge in my gut. He must be so confused about what to do. I quickly decided to change the subject.

"What are you guys and girls studying to be? I'm here to finish learning how to be an archaeologist."

"Astronomer!" (Billy)

"Make-Up Artist!" (Raven)

"Journalist!" (Travis)

"Actress!" (Clara)

"Librarian!" (Ian)

"Zoologist!" (Liberty)

"Daredevil!" (Chaz)

"Restaurant Critic!" (Iggy)

"Chef!" (Noelle)

"Author!" (Amelia)

"Teacher!" (Luis)

"Doctor!" (Blaine)

"Dancer!" (Summer)

Wow. All of us were shooting for a different degree. We heard the school bell ring. Time for classes were finished, Ms. Rosalyn Marshall had an announcement for everyone.

"Good evening to all. I'd like to inform you all about the amazing activities that will be taking place this week. Tomorrow, the amazing Shakespearaen actor Trevor Verily and his troupe will be performing at our new auditorium. Wednesday, Renee will be coming to show you show new animals featured at her preserve. Thursday, our very own Chaz McFreely will be putting on an extreme daredevila act for us. And Friday, a famous historian will be revealing his latest discovery to us! Doesn't that sound exciting!"

I couldn't help but feel strange about Friday's event. Maybe it's Skullfinder up to his old tricks. What if he goes after Gonk again? I took a deep breath and decided not to worry about it...for tonight.

_~...Gonk POV...~_

Gonk tidy up isle. Gonk teach Bobaboo to knock tree down for coconuts. Now Gonk have new dinner. Gonk see strange boat pulling up to dock. Wonder if Girl back? Gonk go see who is.

"Good to see you again, my primitive friend." Sir Vincent Skullfinder said as he stepped off the boat. Gonk scared. Gonk don't like this man. Gonk back away and head for volcano. Man go back to old campsite and start setting something up. Gonk sneak up to get better look.


	3. VLV Revealed

In the last chapter, I told you that various activities would be taking place on Academy Grounds. Well, I decided today that they would be going to the islands themselves to see the various activities shown. Trevor's Island on Tuesday, Renee's Nature Preserve on Wednesday, Rocket Reef and Candypalooza on Thursday, and a surprise on Friday. Can't give away too much info on that one. Sorry, Chaz, you'll have to put on your show another day.

* * *

~…Sylvia POV…~

I'm hoping the distractions of our field trip around the kingdom will stop me from thinking about Gonk. I just miss him so much! And Friday's event still has me worried. Liberty noticed the strange look I must have on my face.

"Something bothering you, Syl? You look worried." She asked me using my new nickname.

"Actually, there is. I miss the isle a lot more than I thought I would. And Friday's event doesn't sound too promising. About 2 years ago, a historian came to the island and tried to capture my friend and his pet, passing them off as the next ancient wonder of the kingdom…I'm starting to think that he's the event."

"Why don't you ask Ms. Marshall? I'm positive she'll tell you what she knows about Friday."

I walked up to Ms. Marshall. She was busy taking attendance while all the other students were climbing onto the boat.

"Ms. Marshall, can you hint on what's going on Friday? I'm curious…"

"Of course dear! I got a letter from V.L.V. asking if we'd like to come see his new discovery. That's all I can tell you. Don't want to spoil the place!" She giggled. V.L.V.? Never heard of anyone with those initials before. With that, she pushed me on the boat and we started sailing towards Trevor's Island.

~…Gonk POV…~

Man still here. Gonk keeping eyes on him. Bobaboo afraid to go near Man. Last time Man here, Girl and Bobaboo end up trapped. Girl with wand thingy came and let them go…and Man go away. Wish Girl with wand thingy here now. Maybe Girl with wand come scare Man away from isle. Gonk leave Man alone for now. Maybe come back later to see if Man go home. Gonk go feed Bobaboo. Bobaboo no want eat. Gonk leave it there for later.

Gonk hungry. Go cook fish that caught earlier. Crack open coconuts for milky drink. Gonk wolf food down and go back to watch Man. Man now putting together glassy things and putting things in them. Gonk no know what things are. Gonk afraid again. Want Girl back to scare man away. Gonk watch Man until sun going down.

~…Sylvia POV…~

I've been trying to figure out what V.L.V. could stand for. For now, I put it aside to watch Trevor Verily's performance of "Princess Alexandra and the Dragon". Very obvious title. This is gonna be interesting.

Trevor took center stage with his assistants, Linda and Gordon.

"Now, I would like tow volunteers from the audience. Preferably, a boy and girl." Almost everyone raised his or her hands, but I didn't. I'd rather watch that perform. He ended up picking Clara and Blaine. Clara got to play Princess Alexandra while Blaine was the evil wizard. (**A.N.: I forget what the wizard's name is. Wish I could remember.**) During the show, Trevor kept telling the two what to do. It was quite annoying that he didn't just use his actual troupe. But then I noticed that they were in the two-part dragon suit. In the end, it was a good performance. Everyone took a bow, and Clara and Blaine joined the audience once again. We all cheered once again for the troupe, then headed off for the nature preserve.

~…Gonk POV…~

Man walk around isle a while. Mumbling something. Don't know why, Man creepy. Want Girl back. Not much Gonk can do around isle. Maybe go talk to Man in Volcano. (**A.N.: I thought it would be cute if Gonk made up "people" in various places on the isle…Man in Water, Man in Clouds, you'll catch on. He'll have conversations with these people every now and then.**)

"Man in Volcano, what can Gonk do? Gonk miss Girl, and Gonk no know where Girl is!" Gonk complained.

"Gonk. You must find trust in Sylvia. She will be back sooner than you think." Man in Volcano explained to the still confused caveman.

"But Girl far away on other island! Girl never come back!" Gonk cried.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she will. Meanwhile, keep an eye on Sir Vincent. The Man in Clouds told me he may be up to something."

Gonk leave Man in Volcano alone for now. Go find Bobaboo and play until sun go down.

~…Wednesday, Sylvia POV…~

We just docked our ship on Renee's Nature Preserve. This place had to have cost this woman a fortune! Not to mention the animals rumored to be on this island. I heard about bears, pigs, crabs, clams, and even a mechanical bull ride! This place had better be good.

~…About 5 hours later, still Sylvia POV…~

Wow! This place was incredible! Just think, if I decided not to come back to school, I would've missed all this!

"And, now, if you'd all direct your attention over to our nature walk. Marie, our newest Wandolier, has decorated it with many flowers. Most of you will recognize the roses, daisies, and violets." Renee explained to us in her shrill voice that was starting to annoy me. Violets…violets! Sir Vincent always mumbled to himself about violets. Wait…V.L.V? Vincent Loves Violets! Oh my gosh! I was right! I need to get back to the Uncharted Isle and fast! I rushed over to Ms. Rosalyn.

"Um, is it possible we make a small pit stop before going to Rocket Reef?" I asked her, but I don't think she heard me. "Ms. Rosalyn?" I tried again. "Can you take me back home?"

"Of course not, dear. We're on a very tight schedule as it is. Just write a letter or something."

"But Gonk can't read! Ugh!" I stormed away to go back on the boat. Once on board, I ripped out a piece of white lined paper and started writing. I had to have this letter reach its receiver before it was too late.

~…Thursday, Gonk POV…~

Wonder what Girl do. Man now talk to self. Me think he nuts. Me sure he nuts. Haven't seen Bobaboo since nightfall. Go search isle for him.

"Well well…if it isn't the caveman. How has life been here without Sylvia?" Sir Vincent talked to Gonk.

"Gonk lost without Girl. Gonk miss Girl much."

"Really? Well, I've discovered a way to get her to come back. All you have to do is follow me." Gonk think about this, then decide go with Man. Man lead me to campsite where little tubes all around. Still no sign of Bobaboo. (**A.N.: By now, my spellchecker has to hate me.**)

"Girl here?" Gonk ask man.

"Almost. Just keep walking forward." Quickly, cage drop over Gonk. Gonk trapped! Man start laughing. Pulls out cage behind big rock. There Bobaboo! Gonk knew Man up to no good…

"Yes! With that pesky Sylvia out of the way, I can reach new heights with you…my primitive friend."

"Me no friend of Man! Me want out!"

"Yes…good luck with that."

~…Marie POV…~

(**A.N.: Surprise! Marie is back to reprise her role as Wandolier of the kingdom!**) We made our way up to Grandma Ruthie's Old Cookie Shop. Lyndsay and I decided to pay another visit to Spookane after we finished helping the kingdom. Lyndsay eventually convinced Buddy to come to…we'd be going to Rocket Reef to satisfy his vacation want. Then, a dove flew down to us with a note tied to its foot.

"Who could this possibly be? We've helped everyone in the kingdom already!" I groaned, dreading the idea of island hopping.

"Maybe Renee's bull ride broke down again." Buddy joked.

"That wouldn't surprise me. It's from Sylvia. Sylvia?"

"Oh! She was that girl form The Uncharted Isle! Where we stopped Sir Vincent form capturing her and that little dinosaur!" Lyndsay remembered.

Buddy and Lyndsay gathered around me to read the note. It sounded like Sylvia was worried about Gonk being alone on the isle. She wants us to stop by and check up on everything.

"Well, guys. Looks like we're going 'back in time' again."


	4. Grand Finale

~…Late Thursday, Marie POV…~

Buddy, Lyndsay, and I rushed over to Barney's boat. Sylvia's letter was more than a cry for help. It's all the proof we need to go back.

"What if this is all some kinda joke?" Buddy asked us, thinking for once.

"But what if it's not? That Sir Vincent guy rubbed me the wrong way when we first met him. I wouldn't be surprised if he's up to his old tricks again." Lyndsay replied back. I'm on Lyndsay's side. Sir Vincent may be famous, but trying to capture two _living _things as historical evidence isn't ethical in my book. The water was started to get very rough, and our boat started rocking. Buddy immediately ran to the side and vomited. His stomach held out for so long, I just guess it couldn't anymore. Lyndsay went over to make sure he was OK. That meant I had to steer the boat…oh boy.

Luckily, we landed on the island safely. My steering isn't to be desired, but it got us there. Buddy stayed behind. He was still leaning over the side of the boat in case any remainder had to come out. Lyndsay and I, however, immediately ran over to Sir Vincent's campsite. It definitely looked like he was up to his old tricks: test tubes lined up on a table filled with assortments of sediment, sacs filled with bones and rocks, and two huge cages covered by a cloth.

"Those don't look suspicious at all." Lyndsay whispered to me. I couldn't get my response out in time. Someone clunked us on the back of our heads, knocking us out.

~…Friday, Sylvia POV…~

(**A.N.: I decided to skip over Thursday's events. Billy and Chaz had a blast on Rocket Reef. Chaz and Vic Vector spent most of the day in the rocket simulator, while Billy listened to Alexa explain everything she knew about space. Candypalooza led Summer to realize her potential as a dancer. Sylvia had more fun on Rocket Reef, she doesn't really like techno music.**)

We've finally reached the day of the surprise. Most of the students stayed below deck to talk about the week, but I stayed on the deck to see if I could recognize where we were headed. The waters were getting all rough and choppy. We had to be heading towards my homeland; we just had to be. Iggy and Noelle both ran up here to vomit. They must've had too much at breakfast. As soon as we landed, I tore off to his campsite, regardless of where Ms. Rosalyn wanted us to go. The first thing I saw was two girls, all tied up and stashed in the corner.

"Wait, those two look familiar…oh! It's Marie and Lyndsay!" I exclaimed and untied them. "Wake up you two!" I kept shaking them and shaking them. Finally, Lyndsay slowly opened her eyes.

"Ugh, what happened? Where are we? Marie, wake up!" she stared shaking her friend, who wouldn't move. "Marie!" At last, her friend opened her eyes.

"Huh? How long have we been out?" she asked, still groggy.

"Probably since we got here yesterday…" Lyndsay told her. They got up, shook the dirt off their clothes and tried to remember why they were here. Once they realized it, they told me everything they found.

"The best bet is to sneak over and see what's under those two cages before he reveals them." Marie informed me. She then noticed our group coming towards us. "And we better do it now." All three of us ran over to the cages and lifted the cloth.

"Gonk! You're OK!" I exclaimed, relieved to see Gonk again.

"Girl back! Gonk want Girl to get Gonk out of cage. Bobaboo in other cage."

"Marie, isn't there something you're wand can do to get them out?"

"Sure there is! And I have an idea to get Sir Vincent of this isle for good."

Ms. Rosalyn ordered all the students according to height so everyone could see. Unfortunately, Ms. Rosalyn spotted me and made me get back in the group. Sir Vincent pulled one of the cages up front.

"Welcome students! In this cage, I present to you: the world's last caveman!" He grabbed the cloth and pulled it off…revealing Marie in my old cave-girl outfit.

"I'm pretty sure this is illegal. Clearly, I'm not a caveman, but I'm pretty sure he is." She pointed out to a freed Gonk and Bobaboo.

"You tricked me again! I'll get you one day, you pesky prehistoric peoples!" he grumbled and got on his boat and left. All the students got up, and Marie let herself out of the cage. The trip turned into an interview. Everyone bombarded Marie and started asking her all these questions about the kingdom. I, however, ran over and pulled Gonk into a hug. He did something that shocked me though. He pulled me in for a kiss.

When Ms. Rosalyn called for everyone, she didn't call my name. Instead, she handed me my diploma. She told me that she knows I could've finished all the classes, but know she sees that I need to stay here for Gonk's sake. We all bid them our fond farewells as they all sailed back to the academy. We also bid farewell to Lyndsay, Buddy (who showed up out of nowhere), and Marie…and thanked them numerous times for saving the isle once again. Once they left, the isle was a mess.

"Looks like we gotta clean up this place." I chuckled.

"Sylvia clean it up, Gonk gonna nap." He laughed. That was the first time he used my name. And I'm certain it won't be the last.

* * *

Yay! Got it done before I started school! Since I do start tomorrow, I will keep my handy notebook by and start my next two stories. Who says daydreaming doesn't come in handy?


End file.
